Historia de un Uniforme y un Vestido de Cintura Alta
by Sweetsugarhoney
Summary: —Verá, Sra. Walker, ha habido un error en una corrección que usted le hizo a mi sobrina en su ensayo—. Alice bajó la cabeza y se obligó a no menearla. Ya decía ella que su marido no iba a poder ni comenzar con el pie derecho si lo que estaba en discusión era la bendita Guerra Civil. / Alice-Jasper OS.


**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Historia de un Uniforme y un Vestido de Cintura Alta**

Iba a haber problemas. Alice no lo había visto en el futuro, pero lo veía en el presente, con su marido caminando por delante de ella a través del corredor vacío de la escuela.

Jasper nunca iba delante de ella. Por el contrario, tendía a caminar siempre un paso atrás, como si además de su compañero fuera también su guardaespaldas. Que hubiera tomado la delantera indicaba la clase de disgusto bajo el que se encontraba.

—¿Dónde está, Alice? —le preguntó con voz metódica.

La menuda vampira dejó su grácil bailoteo a un lado y empezó a caminar más deprisa hasta alcanzarlo.

—Cielo, de verdad no creo que esto sea necesario —comentó con su voz de gorrión, pero Jasper lo desestimó con un rotundo movimiento de cabeza, sus rizos color miel disparándose para todos lados.

—Alice, ya tuvimos esta conversación en el auto. Tú viste la expresión que tenía Nessie en el rostro cuando llegó a casa. Estaba devastada, yo lo sentí.

—Lo sé, cariño, pero… Quizás deberíamos dejar que Edward se encargue de esto.

—No. Yo la ayudé a escribir ese ensayo, es mi responsabilidad. Ninguna mujer poco capacitada para enseñar historia americana a unos niños de cuarto grado le va a arruinar el promedio a mi sobrina sin antes hablar conmigo. Así que si serías tan amable de decírmelo, quisiera saber dónde se encuentra.

—Es que temo que las cosas se salgan de control, Jasper.

El sureño se detuvo en sus pasos un instante y le clavó una mirada preocupada.

—¿Has visto algo malo? —preguntó, temiendo que el futuro hubiera revelado a Alice algún accidente que terminara con una maestra con la yugular drenada a muerte. Su auto-control había mejorado considerablemente en los últimos años, pero aún se manejaba con mucha cautela.

—No, no he podido ver nada, y eso es lo que me preocupa. Sabes cómo te pones cuando discutes estas cosas, Jazz. Nunca sé cuándo ni cómo acaba.

El vampiro frunció entonces el ceño.

—Ali, ¿de qué estás hablando? Soy el hombre más diplomático del mundo a la hora de discutir. ¿Alguna vez me has visto perder la compostura?

—¡Cada vez que Carlisle y Edward sacan el tema a colación pierdes la compostura, amor! —se quejó Alice, sus pequeñas manos sobre sus caderas en un claro gesto de inquietud.

—Porque hablan de cosas de las que no tienen idea.

—Carlisle también vivió esa época —le recordó la morocha con una ceja en alto.

—Carlisle es inglés, no está empapado de nuestra cultura ni la vivió como la viví yo —objetó antes de deslizar un reproche—. ¿Tú de qué lado estás, Alice?

—Del tuyo, Jasper, pero…

—Entonces hazme el favor de decirme dónde está la señora ésta para que podamos aclarar este malentendido de una vez. Si no me lo dices tú la encontraré yo.

Alice suspiró, firmando la rendición.

—Último salón del corredor a la izquierda.

—¿Está sola?

—Sí, está corrigiendo exámenes antes de ir a la reunión de profesores.

—Bien —asintió él, y retomó la marcha a paso firme con Alice pisándole los talones.

—Pero promete que serás amable aunque no estés de acuerdo con lo que te diga.

Jasper estiró una mano para tomar la de Alice y depositó un beso sobre su palma, sin detener jamás el paso ni apartar la vista de su destino.

—Soy un caballero, la trataré con el respeto que merece y llegaremos a un acuerdo justo.

Alice no supo qué tan aliviada sentirse tras esa promesa, pero decidió confiar en que su marido mantendría las formas con la susodicha profesora.

En pocos pasos llegaron a la puerta del salón indicado. Estaba abierta, pero Jasper golpeó de todos modos para hacer notar su presencia.

Una mujer de unos sesenta años, de cabello grisáceo y lentes como para ver a diez kilómetros de distancia, levantó la vista de sus papeles y miró a los desconocidos por encima del grueso marco de sus anteojos.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, y sus ojos cansados se abrieron de golpe al ver entrar al altísimo muchacho y su bajísima acompañante, ambos de una belleza extraordinaria.

—¿Usted es la Sra. Walker, la profesora de historia de cuarto grado? —se aseguró Jasper, acercándose al escritorio con suma tranquilidad. Hasta le envió a la señora una débil ola de calma para que se sintiera a gusto, para que después Alice ni nadie anduviera desconfiando de sus buenos modales.

—Sí. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

—Soy Jasper Hale, el tío de Renesmee Cullen—se presentó el rubio con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. A su lado, Alice se aguantó la risa. Amaba la imposibilidad de Jasper de presentarse de cualquier otra forma que no fuera al estilo _Lejano Oeste_. Le recordaba a los vaqueros de los westerns que Emmett veía de tanto en tanto. Una vez hasta le había comprado un sombrero de ala ancha solamente para ver cómo le daba un toquecito a la punta cada vez que saludaba—. Y esta es su tía Alice.

—Gusto en conocerla, Sra. Walker. Lleva usted una chalina preciosa —notó la menuda vampira, elogiando su buen gusto con una gran sonrisa.

La mujer asintió lentamente, sus ojos celestes saltando de una bella criatura a otra y atando cabos. Por supuesto que tenían que ser familiares de Renesmee. Era por lejos la niña más bonita de la clase, de seguro venía de una familia de igual atractivo físico. Lo que sí no hubiera esperado era que tuviera tíos tan jóvenes, pero últimamente veía dinámicas familiares tan extrañas que ya nada de eso la sorprendía.

—Gracias, me la enviaron de Francia.

—¡Oh la la, La France! —canturreó Alice encantada, ganándose no una, sino dos miradas de desconcierto. Jasper rápidamente bajó su entusiasmo a niveles humanamente normales, y Alice recuperó la compostura.

—Y… ¿Qué se les ofrece? —preguntó la profesora, no sin cierta extrañeza por la particularidad de sus interlocutores.

Jasper dejó escapar un ligero carraspeo antes de comenzar.

—Verá, señora, ha habido un error en una corrección que usted le hizo a mi sobrina en su ensayo sobre la Guerra Civil.

No era una duda, era una afirmación. Nada de "_Creo que ha habido un error_" o "_Es posible que haya habido un error_". Tajante, directo y al grano. "_Ha habido un error_", sin lugar a discusión.

La mujer oyó la seguridad en el tono del muchacho de aparentemente un tercio de su edad y alzó una ceja desafiante.

—¿Usted dice, Sr. Hale? —replicó en tono irónico.

Alice bajó la cabeza y se obligó a no menearla. Ya decía ella que su marido no iba a poder ni comenzar con el pie derecho si lo que estaba en discusión era la bendita Guerra Civil.

—Yo digo, Sra. Walker —respondió el sureño con toda tranquilidad pero también con una dosis poco prudente de sarcasmo que puso a la profesora en alerta—. Verá, Renesmee llegó a casa muy consternada el día de ayer porque usted le puso una _C-_ en su ensayo, y yo estoy seguro de que se ha debido a alguna equivocación, quizás algún otro trabajo que se le traspapeló.

—No —respondió la mujer de inmediato.

—¿Cómo dice?

—No hubo ningún error.

—No puede ser. Estoy seguro de que hubo un error en la calificación.

—¿Y por qué está tan seguro, Sr. Hale? —preguntó semi-exasperada.

—Porque yo la ayudé a hacer ese ensayo.

Contra todo pronóstico y a pesar de la tensión creciente que Jasper se estaba esforzando por mantener bajo control, la canosa mujer soltó una ligera risa de incredulidad.

—Usted la… _ayudó_ —corroboró.

Alice vio las dos cicatrices sobre el ojo de Jasper saltar con la furia de su descontento y procedió a rascarse la frente con suma incomodidad. Mala idea esa de reírse de un vampiro confederado.

—No veo el motivo de risa, señora.

—Tiene razón, Sr. Hale, en realidad no tiene nada de gracioso —coincidió la profesora, retomando su seriedad y calzándose mejor los anteojos para clavarle una mirada de desaprobación al rubio muchacho. En lugar de mantener el ambiente en calma, Jasper estaba empezando a proyectar inconscientemente su enojo y a provocarlo en su adversaria intelectual de la tarde—. Gracias a su _ayuda_, su sobrina me entregó un trabajo cargado de incongruencias, inexactitudes y escenas fantasiosas, por no hablar de un centenar de menciones tendenciosas sobre el honor de los Confederados y la supuesta cobardía de la Unión. Agradezca más bien que no le puse una _F_, y eso por su redacción que es impecable a pesar de lo disparatado de los argumentos.

Los ojos de Jasper se abrieron tanto y su mandíbula se puso tan tensa que Alice se preocupó. Si ésta hubiera sido una plática con Edward, Jasper ya le hubiera estampado una mano sobre el pecho y le hubiera hecho morder el polvo antes de exigirle una retractación. Y de negarse Edward, Esme ya estaría corriendo sus muebles más queridos del paso por si Jasper desatara una nueva guerra civil en el medio de la sala.

—Disculpe, creo que no le oí bien, señora —respondió el sureño con pura incredulidad. De haber sido humano, Alice hubiera apostado que le daría un tic nervioso en cualquier momento.

—Yo creo que lo que no hizo bien fue estudiar, Sr. Hale. Las cosas que escribió su sobrina en ese trabajo son dignas del más ignorante de los ciudadanos norteamericanos.

—¿Me está llamando ignorante? —le preguntó, y volteó a mirar a Alice con cara de "_de aquí en adelante no me hago responsable de mis actos_".

—Ignorante, sí.

—Ese ensayo está basado en hechos concretos, señora.

—Sr. Hale, ese ensayo está basado en cualquier cosa menos en hechos concretos. Que Abraham Lincoln declaró ilegal la secesión de los Estados Confederados con respecto a los de la Unión es un hecho concreto. Que hizo de la guerra una batalla contra la esclavitud con el fin de obtener apoyo es un hecho concreto. Pero que Lincoln era "un traidor a la patria" y que la Unión era, y cito, "un montón de liberales tramposos que odiaban a la gente trabajadora del campo", no es un hecho concreto, es una opinión reduccionista de un conflicto mucho más complejo que una guerra infantil entre buenos y malos.

—Opinión reduccionista, sí, claro —se quejó Jasper, rodando los ojos con sarcasmo mientras Alice rogaba que su marido no comenzara a cantar en voz alta el Himno de los Estados Confederados de América—. ¿Y todos los datos en los que se basa esa, según usted, "opinión reduccionista"? ¿Y las fechas, y los acontecimientos? A las pruebas me remito, señora.

—¿Pero de qué pruebas habla, Sr. Hale? No vi en ese ensayo un solo acontecimiento histórico relevante o siquiera comprobable, sólo el relato ficticio en la voz de un supuesto comandante confederado. Tendría que darle vergüenza llenarle la cabeza a una niña con cuentos de los que no hay ningún tipo de prueba que lo atestigüe.

—¿Ningún tipo de prueba que lo atestigüe? ¿¡Ningún tipo de prueba que lo atestigüe!? ¡Señora, yo estuve ahí!

Alice pegó un salto y miró a Jasper con ojos dorados y redondos como un par de monedas, reacción que la profesora no hizo más que imitar.

—¿Disculpe?

Jasper se echó atrás y carraspeó nervioso. Menos mal que era hábil para las estrategias, o sino se hubiera quedado ahí parado sin saber cómo demonios salir de esa confesión.

—Digo que yo estuve ahí… cuando mi abuelo me lo contó —explicó con renovada compostura, mientras Alice se arrepentía con todas sus fuerzas de no haber atado a su marido al árbol más lejano hasta que se le pasara la rabia por la calificación de Nessie.

—Su abuelo se lo contó—apuntó la Sra. Walker, su ceja siempre en alto—. ¿Y se puede saber quién le contó eso a su abuelo?

—Su propio abuelo, cuyo abuelo fue soldado en el ejército de los Confederados.

—O sea que estaríamos hablando de un testimonio de su tátara, tátara, tátara abuelo.

—Exactamente —confirmó Jasper, tragando saliva y sintiéndose como un estúpido. Claro que la ortodoxa profesora no se iba a tomar en serio un supuesto relato que había pasado por boca de siete generaciones, pero ¿de qué otra manera podía él hacer valer su propia vivencia?—. Todo lo que Renesmee escribió en su ensayo es real, y es parte importante de la historia de nuestra familia. No me parece justo que usted califique a mi sobrina de esa manera después de que ella se abrió y compartió esa historia con usted, y todo por no ajustarse a lo que los manuales tienen para decir al respecto.

Al bajar de golpe el enojo de Jasper y ser reemplazado por un genuino deseo de reconocimiento, la profesora exhaló pesadamente y adoptó un tono solemne pero más cordial.

—Escuche, Sr. Hale. Entiendo su pasión por la historia de su familia y la de su país. La entiendo porque la comparto, por eso enseño historia hace treinta y dos años. Pero tiene que entender que la versión que a usted le ha llegado de su tátara, tátara, tátara abuelo es completamente subjetiva y seguramente ha sido exagerada y modificada con el paso del tiempo. No hay ningún registro de este comandante Whitlock en ningún lado, su apellido no figura en ningún libro de historia ni en ningún tipo de documentación que lo avale. Y aún si hubiera existido, aún si su testimonio fuera el de una persona cuerda y se hubiera mantenido fielmente a través del paso del tiempo, no deja de ser un comandante que no combatió en una sola batalla, según el ensayo que Renesmee presentó. No tiene un valor académico, ¿comprende? Es sólo el cuento de un soldado ascendido a comandante que oyó algunas historias del campo de batalla al comienzo de la guerra. Tal como le dije en un principio, es inexacto, improbable y tendencioso, aunque ahora comprendo el por qué.

Jasper se quedó en silencio unos segundos, y un repentino aire triste invadió el salón. Tanto que hizo a la profesora preguntarse si no habría sido demasiado hiriente con ese muchacho que, aunque parecía irreverente y testarudo, estaba ahí solamente para defender a su sobrina.

—¿Entonces no cuenta? —dijo el texano en voz baja, sus ojos caramelo clavados en los de aquella mujer que, si bien físicamente podía ser su abuela, biológicamente podía ser su bisnieta. El enojo y la exasperación en su voz se habían apartado para dar paso a la simple resignación—. ¿Lo que yo viví… Lo que mi abuelo y sus abuelos vivieron… no cuenta?

Alice miró a su esposo con ternura, y el abatimiento en su mirada le hizo desear tener lágrimas para llorar. El haber llegado a comandante a tan corta edad era una de las pocas cosas en su existencia de las que Jasper se sentía orgulloso. Le hacía sentir que su vida humana no había sido tan en vano, que al menos había logrado algo honorable antes de convertirse en el monstruo que había sido con María durante tanto tiempo. Dolía oír que sólo había sido un número más, que su paso por el Ejército de los Confederados había transcurrido sin pena ni gloria, y que ciento cincuenta años después no quedaba una sola alma en el planeta que lo recordara, ni siquiera aquellas que se dedicaban de lleno a estudiar la historia de su país.

—Cuenta como una linda anécdota familiar, Sr. Hale, pero no como un dato histórico trascendente y comprobable. No puedo tomarlo en serio, lamentablemente.

El vampiro bajó la mirada un instante y tragó saliva, asintiendo lentamente.

—Ya veo.

Conmovida, Alice deslizó una delicada mano sobre la de Jasper y entrelazó sus pequeños dedos con los de él. Quiso decir algo para defender indirectamente el honor de su caballero, pero no se lo ocurrió nada. ¿Qué podía decir, después de todo? ¿Que el Comandante Whitlock era real? ¿Que estaba al lado suyo encarnado en un muchacho de diecinueve años, y que merecía un mínimo reconocimiento por los servicios prestados antes de toparse con una vampira maquiavélica que lo dejó congelado en sus años de juventud para siempre? No podía decir nada, ni hacer nada más que tragarse su impotencia en silencio.

Lo que olvidó, como casi siempre olvidaba, era que no necesitaba hacer nada heroico para que Jasper se sintiera mejor. Porque el empático vampiro sintió el amor y el orgullo de su esposa emanar de su corazón con toda intensidad y fluir por sus dedos entrelazados, y sólo eso bastó para hacerle levantar la mirada y volver a creer que tenía todos los motivos para caminar con la frente en alto, figurara o no en los manuales de historia de su sobrina.

—Le diré qué haré, Sr. Hale —continuó la Sra. Walker, exhalando un suspiro—. Dado que evidentemente este es un tema importante para usted y su familia, y que Renesmee es una alumna ejemplar que jamás me ha dado un disgusto, modificaré su calificación.

El rostro de Jasper se iluminó con una tímida sonrisa de agradecimiento, al tiempo que Alice pegaba un saltito y apretaba su mano con entusiasmo.

—Eso suena bien.

—Le pondré una _B_.

—¿Qué? ¿Una _B_? ¿Solamente una _B_?— se exaltó Jasper, las líneas en su frente marcándose otra vez.

El enojo se expandió nuevamente por el salón, pero Alice reaccionó a tiempo y empujó a Jasper hacia la puerta antes de que la guerra se volviera a desatar.

—Una _B_ sería estupendo, Sra. Walker.

—Pero Alice…—objetó Jasper, mientras la profesora observaba con ojos agigantados cómo la menuda muchacha arrastraba a su alto compañero a su antojo a pesar de su tamaño.

—Muchísimas gracias por su tiempo, Renesmee estará encantada con la noticia.

La pareja desapareció con mucha menos gracia de la que había mostrado al entrar, sin darle tiempo a la profesora a proferir una sola palabra de despedida, buena o mala.

Sólo cuando estuvieron en el pasillo, ya lejos de los oídos de la desconcertada señora, fue que Alice dejó de empujar a su esposo como si fuera un auto averiado. Averiado y de bastante mal carácter, a juzgar por la mirada reprobatoria que le echó a su mujer.

—Alice, ¿por qué hiciste eso? Una _B_ no es una calificación justa para un ensayo como el que Nessie… —comenzó a quejarse por enésima vez, pero la menuda vampira no le permitió continuar. Sin mediar palabra, se colgó del cuello de su marido y, poniéndose de puntitas para alcanzarlo, plantó sobre sus labios carnosos un beso que le hizo olvidarlo todo. Era increíble lo fácil que le era tocar su fibra más interna y sacar a la superficie lo mejor de él, siempre a través de esa alegría eterna que calmaba cualquier pesar.

—Porque tú no necesitas una _A+_, Jasper —le susurró con ternura—. Tú no necesitas que ninguna profesora ni manual de historia te diga cuánto vales. Tú lo sabes. Todos en la familia lo sabemos. Yo lo sé muy bien, amor. Y nadie va a decirme que mi marido no es el hombre más invaluable en este mundo para mí.

Jasper le regaló entonces una de esas sonrisas que sólo Alice tenía el placer de ver cuando estaban a solas, y rodeando su cintura la levantó en sus brazos hasta rozar su nariz con la suya.

—¿Lo soy? —preguntó esperanzado, aunque en su corazón ya sabía la respuesta.

—¿Y usted que cree, Mayor? —respondió ella con picardía, sus dedos enredados entre los rizos de Jasper.

—Yo creo… Creo que debería dejar al Mayor descansar en paz y mirar hacia adelante. Ya debes estar cansada de oír todas esas historias de Confederados.

Alice frunció el ceño y negó rotundamente con un casi puchero asomado a sus labios.

—Claro que no, a mí me encanta oír de tu vida humana —replicó, y su mirada se tiñó nuevamente de una profunda devoción—. Jazz, yo estoy orgullosísima de que mi alma gemela sea el comandante más joven que Texas haya visto, hayas combatido o no. ¿Pero sabes qué pasa, cariño? Que a veces parece que no te dieras cuenta de cuánto más has logrado después de eso. A mí lo que más me enorgullece, mucho más que tu insignia de comandante, es que hayas puesto todo de ti para salir de ese infierno en el que caíste cuando te transformaron. Me enorgullece que hayas puesto todo de ti para vencer tus demonios. Tal vez tu gente de Texas no haya podido agradecerte como mereces el que hayas puesto tu vida a su servicio, cariño, pero tienes toda una familia que agradece de corazón que estés dispuesto a protegernos como lo haces. No sabes cuánto agradezco yo cada día al destino por haberme enviado a mi hermoso tontorrón sobreprotector. Y créeme, Jazz, que aunque no lo sepan, son muchas más las vidas humanas que hoy están agradecidas de que no te las devores cada vez que sientes hambre, que las que pudiste haber salvado cuando eras humano.

Jasper dejó escapar una risa tímida.

—Supongo que aún hago algunas cosas bien.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Conseguiste una _B_ para Nessie!

—Pudo haber sido una _A+_ —insistió bromeando.

—Pues no tendrás una _A+_, pero tienes una _A-lice_ que te _A-ma_ con todo su ser aunque seas un veterano loco que pierde la cabeza cuando habla de la Guerra Civil—rió la vampira, y su risa se hizo eco en la voz de Jasper—. ¿Crees que puedas conformarte con eso?

—Es mucho más de lo que se me ocurriría pedir, señorita.

—Señora —corrigió ella simpáticamente.

—Señora —asintió él con orgullo.

Aún colgada de su cuello, Alice sonrió complacida y plantó un último beso sobre los labios de su compañero. Un beso que Jasper, enfrascado en las emociones del momento, quiso prolongar, pero que la morocha detuvo a tiempo.

—Será mejor que dejemos esto para más tarde. La Sra. Walker saldrá del salón en cualquier momento.

Con esas palabras, se desamarró delicadamente de los brazos de su esposo y lo llevó de la mano por el mismo pasillo por el que habían llegado.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Esa noche, cuando terminó de ver uno de los últimos partidos de la temporada con Emmett y Carlisle, Jasper subió a su dormitorio y encontró a su esposa en un estado de tanto descontento como el que había sufrido él por la tarde.

—Alice, querida, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó preocupado, desplazándose a su lado a la velocidad de la luz.

La vampira exhaló un suspiro mientras continuaba escribiendo en su computadora lo que parecía el comienzo de un correo electrónico.

—Pasa que Vogue está educando mal a sus lectoras, y alguien tiene que decírs… —empezó a quejarse, pero se detuvo de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Había estado rezongando por lo excesivamente efusivo que se ponía su marido cuando se trataba de la Guerra Civil, y no se había percatado de que era exactamente la misma reacción que tenía ella cuando lo que estaba en juego era la moda y cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con ella.

Jasper también se dio cuenta, y no pudo evitar soltar una risa sonora.

—¿Tú también tienes tu propia Señora Walker con la que discutir? —adivinó, recostándose a su lado.

La vergüenza que sintió Alice fue tal que Jasper tuvo que abrazarla para asegurarle que no se burlaría de ella.

—Tranquila, querida, todos tenemos nuestras locuras. Aunque confieso que es un alivio saber que no soy el único —sonrió pícaramente, a lo que su esposa contestó con otra sonrisa apenada.

—De acuerdo, lo admito. No soporto los atentados a la moda. Pero es que esto, Jasper, esto atenta contra la historia de la moda. Qué digo contra la historia de la moda, ¡contra nuestra propia historia, Jazz!

El muchacho alzó ambas cejas a modo de sorpresa, pero así y todo no pudo borrar la sonrisa divertida que le despertaban las palabras de Alice.

—¿Tan grave es, querida?

—Gravísimo— aseguró ella, y volteó su computadora hacia su marido para que él pudiera leer en la pantalla la justa causa por la que Alice estaba luchando en su mail de protesta.

"_Estimados Señores de Vogue_.

_Soy una fiel lectora de su revista, pero en el último número me ha desilusionado mucho la poca rigurosidad en los datos. En su artículo sobre el vestido a través de las décadas publicaron una foto de un modelo de algodón de Balenciaga de cintura alta diciendo que era un clásico de 1951, y eso es incorrecto. El vestido es de la temporada primavera-verano de 1948. Por favor retráctense en el próximo número para que no haya malentendidos._

_Atentamente,_

_Alice Cullen._

_PD: Y no intenten decirme que el error es mío y que el vestido es de 1951 porque sé de muy buena fuente que no es así. Lo sé porque mi abuela lo usó en 1948 la primera vez que conoció a mi abuelo en una cafetería en Philadelphia. ¿Creen que ella olvidaría lo que llevaba puesto el día más importante de su vida? ¡Claro que no! Así que el vestido es sin ninguna duda de 1948, retráctense por favor."_

El corazón de Jasper dio un vuelco al leer la posdata, en parte por el romanticismo de su mujer, en parte por hacer un mundo de lo que para la revista Vogue seguramente no significaba nada. ¿Pero qué importaba, al fin y al cabo, si a la revista Vogue le tenían sin cuidado los errores en las fechas? ¿Qué importaba si a la Sra. Walker le tenían sin cuidado las memorias del joven y desaparecido comandante Whitlock? Sí, Alice y él estaban un poco locos. Pero eran un par de locos hechos el uno para el otro, y si a nadie más le interesaba qué pensaba un soldado confederado en 1860 o una vampira enamorada en 1948, a ellos sí. Para ellos era importante, porque era parte de quienes eran, y de quienes se habían enamorado. Parte de su historia juntos.

—Oh, Alice —rió Jasper, atrayéndola en su abrazo con ternura.

Alice rió con él. Sabía que estaba exagerando, pero no podía evitarlo.

—¿A poco no es un horror? —se quejó en tono de broma, bajando la pantalla y apartando la computadora de la cama para poder acurrucarse entre sus brazos. Si sus visiones no le fallaban, en apenas unos instantes retomarían ese beso que había quedado coartado en medio del pasillo de la escuela, y Alice no quería perdérselo.

—Un horror, querida —asintió él—. Un verdadero horror.

Y como soprano y bajo, volvieron a reír juntos.

* * *

***Lulu levanta la piedra bajo la que se estuvo escondiendo y mira alrededor* ¿Habrá alguien ahí?**

**¡Hola gente hermosa! ¡Cómo se extrañó andar por estos lares! En realidad siempre ando dando vueltas por acá, leyendo y encontrando joyas perdidas por fanfiction, pero hacía muchísimo que no subía nada propio. Espero que si alguien lee esto me haga el enorme favor de contarme en un review lo que le pareció, porque hace tanto que no escribo un fic que me siento oxidada y no sé qué tan bueno o malo sea este OS. Ustedes no se preocupen por mi reacción, sean brutalmente honestos que es lo que ando necesitando, jaja! ¿Sino cómo va a aprender uno?**

**En fin, gracias por estar ahí, y a quienes han leído _Amor Real, amor verdadero_, sepan que todavía no pierdo las esperanzas de terminarlo. Ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de escribir cualquier cosa, y de repente zas! Me inspiré y salió este OS, así que quién sabe qué vendrá después.**

**Que tengan un hermoso fin de semana, besos!**

**PD: dedico este OS especialmente a Klau y a Romy que me mandaron su inspiración telepáticamente. ¿Será que así funciona esto de la inspiración? XD**


End file.
